forumfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Faron
Faron Elderson of Ayverin, Technomancer of the order of WorldWriters is a character in the Zero-One-Four incarnation of All. Faron also has taken the mantle of Technomancer from his predecessors Tamurae and Wayne as the envoy of the Eergos-Seeds from All #23. Pre-014 History Born through a combination of genetic manipulation and magic interference, Faron carries not the gene map of two'' parents, but of three - the first two being as normal in a biological union, and the third being Wayne himself being woven into the other two chromosomes to create the most compatible configuration. The primary reason for the three contributors (including one officially labelled "Dead") is that in Eldarian culture it is required for the Eldest child of an Elf union to take the lineage of the Wanderer in order to ensure the continued progeneration of the altered genes (and thus, powers) that the Wanderer attained through his travels among the planes. This is meant to assure that the Eergos maintain a standing force of Wanderer-blooded civilians with the expanded capabilities inherent in that lineage in their population. (Which have yet to pass naturally to a subsequent generation after an engineered Elderson.) As a firstborn, Faron was inducted into the Eergos's military training regiment once his eigth year implantations had healed, alongside the other firstborn children of the Elven. Here he was enhanced even further over a standard Conjoined citizen of his sector and trained to do battle with the fearsome forces that populated the militaries of the other Empires residing in the 23rd Multiverse. It was during those years up until he had lived to see 170 solar cycles that Faron was trained as a Technomancer Adept before being accepted into the Order of WorldWriters. The WorldWriters are not an intrinsically active-combat based branch of the Technomancer orders. Rather, they specialize in the creation of space/time devices which open a portal to a plane or location within All #23 which matches the world that the Technomancer describes through their extremely precise art which is a blend between archaic programming and descriptive writing. The principle is that in an infinite set of multiverses of infinite possibilities, whatever is written has to exist ''somewhere and, to some degree, somewhen. This ability enables the militaries of the Conjoined to continue to test their forces against any concievable enemy or condition, let alone the capacity for instant transport to anywhere in local planar space/time. In civilian application, the planes are often written to create a means to gather specific resources in extremely efficient fashsions. Militarily, things get a bit more complex. All vessels had links to specific sorts of planes of course, from which a large ship could maintain itself indefinately without needing a bio-deck or other such forms of long-term life support, but there was another application- rewriting the plane one was currently locally in. As experimentation proved, when one wrote a plane-link to a specific location and the link was fully established, changes in the writing of the link would induce changes in the area the link was tied to. In addition they used multi-plane references for electronic and cyber warfare assaults. It was this element that Faron was actively involved in- eventually learning to use the planar "magick" to instantly write a rift to effectively any location, or to distort the existing planar configuration temporarily. This skill alone is what kept the Eergos' Empire intact when the Oceani Empire's Kraken reached its maturity- an event which signalled the beginning of the (by number of combatants) largest known war in all of Existence. After the initial strike, Faron and other Technomancers were called into active service released into combat against the Oceani warriors with the express intent of destroying the Kraken --and thus indirectly, the power of Poseidon, Immortal Leader of the Oceani-- and bringing the two Empires into relative power balance once again- as they had been for centuries since the Wanderer had met his end. After the initial battles of the war had ended, bringing the end of the Kraken with them, the Oceani did not respond as the Eergos' had predicted: instead, Poseidon (who was normally quite reasonable for a "God") sanctioned a full out war between his Empire and that of the Wanderer, throwing the entirety of All #23 into pitched combat, destroying sextillions of worlds and ending goolgol's of lives in the process. In a stroke of desperation to end the war, Faron and other Technomancers were sent to meet with the Intelligence structure of the former Zargarian Empire- an Empire stronger than any of the others that had been thrown down through a Fourth Wall Cataclysm and the combined might of all the 23rd Empires. The Technomancers struck a deal with the Sephiroth of Zargaria that, In return for the information that would lead to driving out the Oceani, the Eergos' would give up their samples of Zargarian bloodlines to Sephiroth and write them into another universe- to be left alone to develop as they would in the alternate reality. Overly enthusiastic over the prospect of ending what was now drawn out into a 50 year long war, the Arbiters agreed to the AI's demands and so recieved an unusual sigil and original journal logs of the Wanderer that were taken by the Zargians during their prime. Unable to devise their purpose, the negotiation party wrote off the deal as the notoriously devious Intelligence having played them, and deposited the items into storage. Faron however, maintained access to a copy of the logs and diagrams left by the Wanderer- eventually decoding a comprehensive database written by Wayne that contained black-box type data on his time in the Realms. Through this and the documents included Faron managed to devise a means to open a one-way portal to the Realms. Armed with Wayne's documentation, and determined that this is what the Sephiroth had meant by its almost prophetic gift, Faron stole the sigil and used it to complete the portal which led him into the Zero-One-Four universe. In-Universe History Log Entries of Faron Elderson plain date Faron Story Abilities Technomancy Both as a member of a race that is an Eergosian Seed , and as an active participant in the culture developed after the Original Technomancer's fall, Faron is extremely well versed in the sciences and magicks researched by all the peoples of All #23- an All known for its extremely high development and inclusion of many civilizations in which a single soldier could overpower the champions of other creations. The primary use of this ability is to maintain Faron's armor and weaponry, as well as a wide array of devices which apply technologies used by the Eergosian seeds in various sub-branches of All #23 in addition to those developed by their many allies over many millenia of development. Soulbinding A further refinement of Wayne's Soul powers, This derivative was devised by Faron from the Wanderer's journal that the Sephiroth system gave in return for the resources to restablish Zargaria. In Zero-One-Four Faron uses the vast stores of souls left to him by Wayne and Tam to augment those he gathered himself during the Oceani war. Soulbinding is a pseudo magical art which revolves around draining the inherent life-energy that is present in all thinking organisms and then storing this fragment of the soul (and thus a portion of that organism's own power and knowledge) within a storage unit. These storage units also act as regulators which control the continious flow of energy which the soul fragments generate in order to: *Power Various devices with a form of psionic energy. (Notably- Technomantic devices and Faron's armor) *"Overdrive" Faron's biological body by releasing extremely high quantities of Soulbound energy into his nervous system. *Generate Psionic-like constructs purely of Soulbinder energy, or summon objects that have the same energy associated with them. (Like his sword) *"Awaken" an object with Soulbound energy, giving it either simple commands to follow or a varying degree of sentience. *An ability taken from Tam- The SoulEquip. SoulEquip is the ability to use the life-force of a specific soulshard to generate into a phsyical manefestation/augmentation of either himself or another object. A notable use of the Soul equip ability was when Poseidon, a Class VI entity from multiverse #23 equipped the Soul of Oceanus to himself and his Gladius and then proceeded to defeat Marcus Islingr of Multiverse #22 in a single blow. Augmentations As a member of the Eergos progession, Faron was subjected to a massive number of neurological, vascular, and dermalogical augmentations over his natural state, including implants to replace or enhance various organs within his body and to accomodate such skills as Soulbinding. Master Swordsman Training for a lifetime in the Arts of Martial combat, Faron is a deadly warrior with any form of weapon, but most specifically Faron is an expert swordsman. His prowess thus far in Universe Zero-One-Four has proven to be unmatched by any sub-Absolute being, even to accomplishing the feat of removing the hands and wrists from The ShadowForger during a brief exchange between their blades. Living Shadow During Faron's prolonged exposure to the subtle influence of the Shadowforger Natasha, Faron's alternate ego, his Shadow (by Jungian terms) was given a strong foothold within his mind, creating its own mental shard equal to his soulbinding fragments, but the Shadow is always present within his core neural net. By equipping this Shadow, Faron's power is substantially increased, but his alignment and actions may be altered depending on the rationalization of this alternate personality which is a manifest incarnation of Faron's supressed elements, ambitions, and desires. When the Shadow takes primary control in the overall Ego of Faron, his eyes will turn from their normal color to a brilliant gold and the soulbound energy leaking from his sigil-arm and eyes will change to a shade of obsidian for the duration of the Shadow's control. Eye of the Soulbinder In combination with Faron's optical implants, Soulbound energy is actively used to enhance Faron's vision by expanding the planes he can see to include the Ethereal realm of spirit among other similar planes in addition to improve the ammount of information drawn in by his eyes at a time, increasing his optical reaction speed. (think basically that he can see in a fashion akin to a high speed camera and is able to comprehend the frames in a similar fashion, edging his eye-body reaction speeds up, as they are often the slowest element of reflexes.) Equipment Prothesai (Awakened) mosquito___perspective_by_peterku-d4msqxh.jpg E3a1e04b055d543e73b3b734f6486156.jpg Prothesai is a semi-sentient sword which contains its own soulshard created by Faron at the direction of the Wanderer's old documents. By condensing the fragments of hundreds of those drained by the Wanderer and his subsequent heirs in defense of their Empire and imbuing the construct with a short forming phrase ''an object can be given a degree of sentience and power which is tied to their forming phrase. The notes of the wanderer do note that the phrase should be chosen carefully, as it will oft have unforeseen ramifications on the object's "mind" and abilities. Faron's choice in particular for his forming phrase was not overly well thought out in the long term: "End my Enemies". The weapon produced is in fact incredibly capable of eradicating an opponent from existence, but the "sword", with no background knowledge, does not have a true understanding of what enemy is. As such, the weapon is only capable of complete eradicating war, among other potentially dangerous elements. These things said, "Prothe" (As Faron semi-affectionately calls the sword) is incredibly loyal to his owner. Foremost in Prothe's abilities is one inherited from Wayne himself in spirit- as the weapon can reconstitute itself in almost any concievable configuration at either its own will or the will of Faron. In general, Prothe forms a 31" bladed sword with an extended (almost "3 hand" length grip) sword with a strange matter edge that is controlled by Faron directly in most instances due to the sword's inability to restrain itself. Other capabilities are: *Direct delivery of Soulbinder energy, imbuements, or shards to a struck object *Container for surplus soulbound energy *Being summoned to-and-from a soulbound energy form *Rending reality *Absorbtion of most forms of magick *Energy conduit *Firing of high-density strange matter awoken slugs with a small GH field to increase speed when in a rifle configuration. Gabriel's Fist Gabriel's Fist is a modified version of the Rion pistol platform once used by the Wanderer, with a HEL10S, Awoken Strange Bolt, and Gabriel's Horn firing mechanisms fitted into its frame. The Fist is in fact merely a common form that Prothesai takes,(even becoming a matching set in some cases) but it is commonly enough used that it is worth noting in a unique fashion. Armor *Plasma Accelerated physical augmentation network *Interwoven quantum crystal computing storage device. *"Strand of Infinity" active energy defense system. **''The strand of infinity is a vast network of gabriel fields generated from soulbinding derived energy which enables the armor to resist or disperse most forms of standard kinetic energy. (direct/arcane energy attacks, heat, most types of radiation, and limited resistance to physical force/energy.) This shield is generated just over the surface of Faron's bodysuit. *Layered armor plating to protect the bodysuit and enhance direct physical protection. *Gabriel's Horn generators. (Built into the gauntlets, which are incidentally shielded directly by the Strand of Infinity so as to enhance their usefulness in a direct hand-to-hand fight.) N.B. Any term, series of terms, reference, image, or basically anything here that recognizably belongs to someone else obviously does so; this is intended as a work of pseudo-fanfiction unified with a constantly-expanding multiple-author original universe. ' Category:Wayne Category:Players